gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Broker Safehouse
The Broker Safehouse is Niko Bellic's first safehouse in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gaining & Losing the Safehouse Located just below an elevated railway line near the southern end of Mohawk Avenue in Russian-influenced Hove Beach, the apartment was Roman Bellic's initial place of residence (after spending a period of time living in his taxi depot), and was offered as a place of accommodation for Niko upon his arrival in Liberty City, to Niko's dismay (as he found Roman was not living in a mansion, as he had claimed in his many letters and e-mails). During the mission "Roman's Sorrow", the apartment and Roman's cab depot are burned down by the Russians (it is revealed on the news that the arsonists used Molotov Cocktails). The two cousins then move to Bohan, where Roman's fiancée Mallorie offers them an apartment. While the Broker safehouse is effectively inaccessible after the mission, vehicles may still be stored at its parking space outside. Despite this, it is possible to re-enter the safehouse. To do so, the player must get a small car (like a Comet) and get it sitting at the top of the staircase, and then get out. Niko will be teleported into the air and will land in the apartment. In order to exit the apartment, the player may start up the Sixaxis Tutorial or simply just kill themselves. Amenities The safehouse is rudimentary, with a sofa bed which acts as a save point, a television, a dirty kitchen with a table, a radio (which is tuned into Liberty Rock Radio) and a wall with peeling wallpaper. Like most other safehouses in the game, there is no computer in the apartment. A design poster of a blue Banshee with a white stripe can be found in the house, as can numerous posters of scantily clad women. There is a picture of Mallorie Bardas, Roman's girlfriend, on the bedside table. There is another one photo of her with a younger and slimmer Roman in the commode nearby. There is an inaccessible door in the corner of the kitchen, presumably leading to the bathroom. The safehouse is very dirty, as shown when Roman first walks in and steps on a cockroach. After Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars shows that the apartments have been transformed into a row of shops. It also shows that Roman's cab depot has been repaired, though it is unknown if Roman still owns the depot. Gallery Brokersafehouse-GTA4-livingspace.jpg|Interior, living space. Brokersafehouse-GTA4-kitchen.jpg|Interior, kitchen and dining area. Roman'sSorrow-GTAIV-HouseFire.jpg|The safehouse on fire during "Roman's Sorrow". ahmalnrom1.png|The picture of Roman and Mallorie, in the Broker Safehouse. Brokersafehouse-GTA4-mialboxes.png|Mailboxes in the Broker Safehouse. Trivia * Some graffiti on the wall to the right (left if entering from the street) of the door to the street contains references to the previous titles in the GTA series. These include "CLAUDE", "remember tommy u r still my hero", "Carl", "RIP Toni" and "Victor cop", referring to the protagonists of GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories, and Vice City Stories respectively. * None of the mailboxes near the exit of the safehouse feature Roman's name. Bugs/Glitches * A common glitch occurs on the parking space in front of the safehouse. After the first mission, the door leading to the street will be open. Closing the door will corrupt the parking space and any car parked there will disappear when the player reloads their game. (occurs on the PlayStation 3 version) * Sometimes the chair at the front of the kitchen might swing left and right for no reason. Navigation pl:Kryjówka w Broker ru:Убежище в Брокере Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Destroyed Buildings Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker